Just the Two Of Us
by halfhuman123
Summary: Jack's trying to get a new Shen Gong Wu, but when opponents arrive, who's got his back? Looks like it's...! A new Xiaolin Fic, something I do in my spare time. Rated K, for everyone!


Okay, I am now taking a break from my normal fanfic to bring you this very special one. Partially inspired (Yeah, I'm very inspired. A lot. Er, something.) by a picture I say on Photobucket. Enjoy!!

BTW, I think this'll be a one-shot. I hope it is. Yeah, it probably will be.

Chapter One: Break-in

It was late, dark, and the outside of a giant museum was empty. Except for one person.

"Bah-nanana bahbahbah! Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius will yet again gain another Shen Gong Wu. Heh, and all before bedtime! Cool!"

He was trying to break into the Museum of Archaeology and Technology, and his old lock pick wasn't quite doing the trick.

"Aww...man!" He swore, chucking the thing on the ground. "Why don't you just use the key?" A voice said behind him. He screamed and stood up, but was quickly relived.

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the saaaame question, you know."

"I'm trying to break in. Using a key wouldn't be villain-y enough."

"Ah. You're still at the villain game, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Besides. I lost my key."

"Chuckle Here. Use mine."

"Thanks. See you later. And don't tell anyone what I'm doing. You know who'd flip if they saw me doing this?"

"Umm... everyone?"

"Bingo. HAHA! Later!" He left, the owner of the mysterious voice just watched.

"He's such a moron." Then... "I wonder where I can get a tangerine. I want a tangerine..."

The Xiaolin warriors were just waking up at this time, and were in no mood for Wu hunting.

"Dojo... do we have to go right now? I doubt anybody's awake to get this stupid Wu." Kimiko whined. Dojo turned back to them, claws on his... um... where his hips would be if he were human.

"Okay, quit knockin' the Wu, huh! It's actually really good for something. The Hidden Dragon is a trickster Wu, that allows the user to re-hide and un-activate any Wu that has been revealed or used. Dashi thought it could be useful if Wuya ever got loose."

"A bit late for that, don't yah think?" Clay yawned, starting to drift back to sleep. Dojo transformed and the Warriors sleepily climbed on, not knowing nor caring where they were going, as long as they were back before too long. Young, growing dragons need their sleep.

Jack finally made it into the museum, and began his search of the exhibits, when suddenly...

"JACK!"

"JACK SPICER!"

It was not only the Xiaolin Dragons, but also Wuya. "Awww...man! I thought it was gonna be a quiet night!" He groaned, looking to both sides. Wuya smirked, and held up a gloved hand. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!" She said, but before she could perform the attack, she was rammed. Right in the gut. The fist went flying off of her hand, and into Jack's.

"HEHEH! Wow. Looks like I've got your Wu, Wuya." The one who rammed her stood next to Jack, causing everyone to blink a few times in amazement.

She, for it was a girl, looked exactly like Jack, down to the very last hair, only hers was longer, and she was in a skirt. But they were the same. The very same.

"Uhh... I think I am seeing double." Omi said, confused and dizzy. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my twin sister." She whispered in his ear. "Fine. My OLDER twin sister. Happy now? Seven minutes and you think you own the world."

"Nice move, Jackie!" "Thanks Jack!" Jackie and Jack high fived as everyone rubbed a certain sore spot. She pointed to the witch. "Wait... Who did I just head butt?" He looked casually over at her. "Huh? Oh, that's just Wuya. We don't really have to worry about her much. If Chase Young was with her then maybe, b--"

"YOU KNOW CHASE YOUNG!!" She shrieked. Jack nodded while she gasped some more. "WOWWIE!" Then she stopped. "Who's Chase Young?" He stomped his foot and she laughed. "I'm joking, bro. Chill. He's no big deal, though. Really." He started to argue when Wuya stood up and growled. "Uh...Excuse me for interrupting you, Olsen Twins, but I believe we were in the middle of something!"

"Riiiiiiight. Soooo... how do you use this thing?" The girl asked, holding the Fist. "You just say the name and aim. I'd suggest the floor." She grinned and put it on, just as Wuya charged them. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!" She pounded it to the floor, causing a huge tremor, and everyone to fall over backwards.

Just as the twins were celebrating, however, a voice rang out.

"PRESTON MICHEAL JONATHAN SPICER AND JACQUILINE ALANA MICHELLE SPICER! What in heaven's name do you think you're doing?" Everyone looked at the pair, who looked like two little kids caught drawing on the walls.

"Uhm... Hi, Aunt Cassidy." Jack waved. Jackie rubbed her head. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I almost forgot. Megan saw, then told. I heard and went to warn you, but... then... yeah. With the thing and all. WHICH IS HIS, Aunt Cassidy." She passed the fist to Jack, after which a clear murmur of "Tattle-tale" was heard.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? Jacqueline, I would have thought better of you. And you too, Preston."

The Xiaolin Warriors snickered, as did Wuya. "Preston? That's your real name?" Raimundo asked. Jack glared, wishing that he would drop dead right then. Kimiko stopped and thought. "Wait... Preston... I've heard that name before." Jack's eyes widened. "Uhmm... no you haven't?" Jackie pulled him over and pointed to the shadows. "We're not safe yet, Preston. Look..." He glared at her too. "Don't call me that."

Out of the shadows came a tall man, with blonde-white hair, tall in stature, with gleaming red eyes. He looked only a little like the twins, but everyone could tell...

"Jacqueline? Preston? What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?" Jack crossed his arms. "What's with everyone calling me Preston? It's Jack, dang it! JACK!" Jackie just looked at him, then turned back to her father.

"Dad, I came to find you, we were supposed to go home today, remember? Then Jack came, and his friends came, and then it was a party, then Aunt Cass came, and Megan was there too, and then it was a bad party, and then you came, and... that's it." He tilted his head and sighed.

"You are one weird little kid, Jackie. Jack. What are you doing here? I thought you were with your mom." He shrugged. "She told me to go out and play." Mr. Spicer nodded, and looked at the rest of them. "And these are..."

"My...uh...fr...iends-ish. Eyah." They nodded and looked sincere, although highly skeptical. Jackie slapped her forehead, and Megan giggled. Mr. Spicer smiled, however. "And your mother thought you were anti-social. Well, do your little friends want a tour of the museum, then?" Jack shook his head, but the Warriors (sans Wuya, as she had "mysteriously" vanished.) nodded politely.

"So, what, dude, is your dad, like, security or something?" Raimundo asked. Jackie glared angrily back at him. "No! He's the owner of the museum. Preston, didn't you tell your friends what our parents do?" Rai snickered, as Jack smacked her softly. "No, I didn't tell them." He said, monotone.

"Our dad owns the whole museum. He's an esteemed archeologist and engineer. Mom's an heiress, though. She inherited the whole 'Happy Kids Ice Cream and Treats' industry, she runs it." Jackie explained. Jack had toned them all out by pretending to look for Wuya.

"Whoa. Wait a second. Your mom OWNS 'Happy Kids'? That's, like, every kids dream! That's the best ice cream ever! Not to mention the candy!" Cassidy had been listening for a while, and interjected. "Yes, it is a dream. For any child desiring cavities. My brother, their father, didn't chose wisely when it came to females." She said silkily, grabbing Megan's hand and taking her away.

Jack and Jackie growled at her, identical looks on their faces.

"Jack! Jackie! Look at this funny thing, I just remembered I had it. Here you go." It was...

"The Hidden Dragon!" Jack said, holding his hands out. Jackie reached for it, too, and it began to glow.

"What's happening? Why's it glowing? What's going on? Jack, answer me!" He was, in fact, trying to answer her for the past three questions. "Okay, it's called a Xiaolin Showdown, it's glowing because we both touched it, and now we have to Showdown."

Jackie nodded, as the others protested. "That's not fair! You're both on the same side! How're we supposed to get a chance?" Jack sneered. "Heheh! You snooze, you loose!" Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Preston. That's not a very nice thing to say to your friends. Give them the thingy, you already have some." He put his hands at his sides and whined. "But Jackie! I want all of them."

"Stop whining and give them the thingy!"

"It's not a thingy, it's a Wu. And I'M NOT WHINING!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES! YOU ARE"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"I AM?"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE?"

"I AM!"

"YOU ARE?"

"I ARE! Wait... STOP IT, PRESTON!"

"HA! Now you're whining!"

"NO I'M NOOOOOT!"

"HAHA! YES YOU AAAAAARE!"

"FINE! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna accept your Showdown thing, and beat you, just so you can whine, and then, I'm gonna give it to them so you can whine more!"

Jack and Jackie held up the Wu, wearing identical smirks. "What are we doing then, Jack?" Jack thought, then came up with a brilliantly evil idea. "Arm Wrestling, like when we were kids." Jackie frowned. "No faaaair. I always lost." Jack grinned, and held up the Fist of Tebigong.

"Yeah, I know, but this time we get to use these. Here. You can use the big fist, and I'll use the Third Arm Sash." Jackie took it and frowned. "But I'm not gonna win! How'm I s'poseda do this? This isn't fair."

He shook her head. "Aww... quit your whining and lets start. Ready?" She nodded. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The museum warped into a big empty area, with only a table and two chairs. The Xiaolin Warriors were on the other side, with Mr.Spicer.

"Uh... I'm not quite sure what's going on here. What exactly is happening?" Omi piped up. "It is a challenge, between two warriors, over a most powerful magic object, the winner receives both the fought over Shen Gong Wu and the opponents Wu. Indeed, a most dangerous gamble." Mr.Spicer nodded, and bent down towards Omi, beginning to poke his head. "Huh... You look like a cheese puff."

Jackie yelled out from the table. "I know! I was just thinking that!" Jack chimed in. "I usually call him Cheese ball." Jackie nodded. "I can see that." Omi, on the contrary, got mad. "Can we PLEASE stop commenting on how much my head looks like a Cheese snack and get on with the showdown?!"

Jack nodded. "Oh right. Gong Yi Tempai!" Jackie stared at him blankly. "Ready, set, go." She nodded. "Oooohhh... That makes sense." And off they went.

At first it was a tie... and then it was a...tie. For a while, in fact, it was a tie.

"Mr. Spicer, how long do you think this will go on for?" Kimiko asked. He stopped poking Omi, who was getting more and more irritated, and thought. "Well... Seeing as how she's just playing... It could take a while."

"But she just said she always lost at this game. How is she just... playin'?" Clay asked. Mr. Spicer chuckled. "Jack doesn't remember, but he used to complain about how Jackie kept beating him at arm wrestling." "N-no I didn't!" Jack yelled, still struggling against his sister. Jackie frowned. "Yeah, you did. You always cried to mom and dad that it wasn't fair, that I kept winning. So then mom and dad sat me down, and said: 'Jacqueline, take it easy on your brother and let him win. It's good for his self-esteem.'" Jack looked at his father.

"You told her to throw the games?" Mr. Spicer bowed his head. "Yeah. Then they gave me ten bucks and told me not to tell you." Jackie slammed his hand hard on the table, causing him to yell out, and end the Showdown.

The Xiaolin Warriors cheered as Jack sulked, turning his back on the celebrating group. "Here you go. You can have this. I'm sure my brother won't mind." She gave them the Hidden Dragon and beamed. "I'm glad I got to meet you. I hope we can again." Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement.

"Here, Jack. These are yours." She handed them the Third Arm Sash and the Fist of Tebigong. He looked at her, confused. "I said I'd give them the Dragon one, not the others. The others are rightfully yours, right?" He nodded, then wiped his face. Jackie handed him a handkerchief, which he used grudgingly, and grunted his thanks.

As the Warriors were boarding Dojo, they waved goodbye to Jackie, who had promised to email Kimiko later. Soon, it was just Jack, Jackie, and Mr.Spicer. "Well, kids. You guys want some Ice Cream?" Jackie jumped up and down, she had never gotten to eat ice cream for breakfast before.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah, Preston?"

"...Stop calling me that."

"Heheh. What, JACK?"

"Do you think maybe we could be an evil team?"

"I'm not that evil, though."

"You could meet Chase Young."

"... Is he cute?"

He just looked at her, but laughed before too long, his sister joining soon after, the duo walking, side by side, into the rising sun

Hooray! It WAS a one-shot! Okay! So, now that that's done, Here are the directions to the piccy, since I can't get this thing to cooperate: Simply go to photobucket dot com and type in Jackie Spicer, it's the one with the blue background. I thank the person who drew it unconditionally, and PRAY that I did right by their charrie. If not, well, I'm sorry, but it was a good story, no?

Read and review! Notice, I said review, not flame. Thanks! Less than three, Halfhuman.


End file.
